A circuit through a load provides a current through the load. Establishing a circuit through the load may include ionizing air in a gap between a conductor of the circuit and the load. The circuit may provide a current through the load to delivery an amount of charge through the load. An amount of charge may have an effect on the load. A circuit may adjust delivery of the current to ionize air in a gap and to provide the desired amount if charge.
A circuit that provides a current through a load may include an electronic weapon and an electrical coupling from the weapon to the load. An electronic weapon may provide a current through a load to impede locomotion of a human or animal target by interfering with use of skeletal muscles by the target. An electronic weapon may provide a first quantity of energy to ionize air in a gap between a terminal or electrode of the electronic weapon and the target to establish a circuit through the target. After ionization, the electronic weapon may provide a second quantity of energy through the circuit to impede locomotion of the target. The second quantity of energy may provide an effective (e.g., desired) amount of charge through the target. An effective amount of charge causes skeletal muscles of the target to contract thereby interfering with locomotion of the target.